


Stolen Moments

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Just one more moment...





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Their fingers were imbricate as they lay together; Severus’s breathing matching that of his lovers. Their time was so limited; getting away from others was sometimes nearly impossible.  

The outside world was forgotten; other obligation and other partners laid aside. They had tried to deny it, tried to be happy without each other. It hadn’t worked for either. 

No one would understand the pull they felt. Their need; thirst for one the other. He hardly understood it himself; what she saw in him; why his bestfriend’s wife was so necessary to him. She was the one who didn’t take, only gave.


End file.
